A Day
by solivagaent
Summary: Sepenggal cerita bagaimana Taehyung kecil menjalani harinya di day care. A BTS Fic, BL, kookv, namjin. ( with kid!Tae )


**A Day**

 **Starring :**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jeongguk**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Park Jimin**

 **K+**

 **Warning: Kid!Tae, and Kid!Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nah, ingat apa kata papa barusan, oke? Habiskan makan siangmu dan jangan,"

"jangan iseng pada teman-teman. Tae tahu!" potong sesosok anak kecil yang tingginya nyaris mencapai satu meter. "Sekarang papa boleh pergi." lanjutnya _sengak_ sambil menatap calon teman-temannya dari balik dinding kaca, kedua bola matanya berpendar penuh semangat.

Yang lebih tua menghela napas, lalu berjongkok, menyetarakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan si kecil. "Hei," sepasang mata itu beralih menatap ayahnya. "kalau Tae bisa menjadi anak baik hari ini," tatapan itu mulai berbinar, berharap sesuatu. "akan papa beri sesuatu."

Kedua tumit si kecil mulai memantul-mantul semangat, kebiasaannya saat ia excited dengan sesuatu. "Akan papa beri poppo." lanjut pria tadi dengan tawanya.

Gerakan meloncat kecilnya sontak berhenti, dengan muka yang tertekuk sebal ia melangkah penuh amarah meninggalkan si papa. _Menyebalkan. Poppo Ronie saja, sana._ Omelnya dalam hati. _Eh, tapi Ronie mana mau dipoppo orang jelek kayak papa. Ronie kan cuma milikku._ Ia lanjut berceloteh dalam hati tentang kucing munchkin miliknya.

"Hahaha, sudah ya, Tae! Papa jalan! Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" pria jangkung itu melambaikan tangan ke arah anaknya, walaupun tidak direspon sedikit pun, karena masih pura-pura ngambek.

"Mohon bantuannya, ya. Hubungi saya kalau dia berulah macam-macam." ucapnya sembari pamit kepada salah satu pengasuh di day care itu. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia sangat khawatir karena anak satu-satunya itu sering kali bersikap dan melakukan sesuatu di luar nalar. Ditambah ini hari pertamanya dititipkan di tempat semacam day care, pastilah anak itu semangat untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman seumurannya yang jarang ia temui di lingkungan sekitarnya.

Dengan senyum lebar, pengasuh tersebut menjawab dengan pasti bahwa ia akan menjaga anak tersebut sebaik mungkin. Menghapus sedikit rasa resah si ayah.

.

.

.

Di saat tengah memastikan mobil milik papanya meninggalkan lapangan parkir, sesosok pengasuh berumur dua puluhan yang sedari tadi menahan tawa melihat interaksi antar anak-ayah tersebut menghampiri bocah yang kelihatannya hyperactive itu. "Halo, Taehyung?" sapanya.

Yang dipanggil Taehyung tadi menoleh, mata bulatnya mengerjap kemudian menatap lelaki yang tingginya tidak berbeda jauh dengan papanya. "Tae." salah satu tangan pendeknya terangkat, gestur biasa anak sekolah saat namanya diabsen oleh sang guru.

Lelaki itu tergelak, sembari mengacak asal surai bocah di hadapannya gemas. "Ya ampun lucunya. Selamat datang di sini, Tae! Panggil saja aku Seokjin hyung, aku yang akan menemanimu seharian hari ini."

Bola mata kecoklatan milik Taehyung bergerak dari atas ke bawah, meneliti penampilan pengasuhnya itu. Jari telunjuk dan jempolnya mengapit dagunya, berpose sok. Setelah sekitar sepuluh detik _mengamati_ Seokjin, Taehyung langsung melompat untuk bergelantung di salah satu tungkai panjang milik Seokjin. Kebiasaan lainnya saat ia menyukai seseorang di pertemuan pertama.

"Whoa whoa—" Seokjin terlihat kaget karena aksi tiba-tiba dari Taehyung. Ia tidak tahu untuk bereaksi seperti apa karena saat ini Taehyung sedang berposisi seperti koala, sembari berteriak seperti Tarzan, tokoh disney favoritnya.

"Anak baru itu berisik sekali, sih. Calon biang masalah."

Kepala Seokjin berputar empat puluh lima derajat ke arah timur, mendapati adiknya, Jeongguk, yang juga bekerja di sana, dan juga yang selalu protes dan menunjukkan wajah tidak bersahabat setiap kali ada anak yang kelewat berisik seperti Taehyung. Jeongguk lebih suka dengan anak yang manis dan pendiam, seperti Jimin dan Yoongi yang sekarang sedang bermain dengan damai di dalam suatu ruangan.

"Hush, tidak boleh bicara begitu." balas Seokjin setelah berhasil memindahkan Taehyung ke lengan hangatnya, dengan Taehyung yang melingkarkan kedua kaki pendeknya dengan sempurna di perut milik Seokjin.

Jeongguk merotasikan matanya saat melihat sikap keibuan Seokjin yang selalu terlihat setiap kali ia bermain dengan anak kecil. "Tapi aku sungguhan, hyung. Lihat saja, anak nakal seperti dia akan membuat keributan begitu ia masuk ke ruangan bermain dan berkumpul dengan yang lainnya."

Taehyung yang menangkap perkataan Jeongguk segera menampakkan wajah galak andalan miliknya. Walaupun usianya baru menginjak empat belas bulan, ia sudah mengerti arti dari banyak kosakata, termasuk kalimat yang Jeongguk ucap barusan. "Nama paman yang satu itu siapa, hyung? Jelek sekali dia." tanyanya sembari menyenderkan pipinya di bahu lebar Seokjin yang nyaman.

Jeongguk mendelik ketika mendengar kata panggilan dari Taehyung. Paman? Paman katanya? Demi King Triton yang selalu dia puja sejak kecil, ia adalah pengasuh termuda di day care itu dan anak sialan tadi memanggilnya paman?

"Eh? Bukan om, Taehyungie. Namanya Jeongguk, panggil dia hyung saja. Sama seperti kau memanggilku. Oke?"

Taehyung menggeleng keras kepala, menunjukan wajah tidak sukanya pada Jeongguk secara terang-terangan. Jeongguk yang melihat tingkahnya hanya melengos lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, menuju ruangan di mana anak-anak lainnya sedang sibuk bermain. "Daripada harus berurusan dengan setan kecil itu." batinnya sebal.

"Hyung, lihat! Dia jahat sekali, Tae tidak suka." ucapnya bersungut-sungut, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Seokjin. Kalau dilihat dari perilakunya, jelas sekali bahwa si setan kecil yang disebut Jeongguk ini menyukai Seokjin.

Seokjin hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi kalimat protes Taehyung. Dengan sayang, ia mengelus pucuk kepala Taehyung, "Jeongguk hyung tidak semenyebalkan itu kok, Tae. Dia baik, hanya saja dia sedang kelelahan makanya jadi sedikit galak." ia mencoba memberi Taehyung pengertian.

"Nah sekarang kita masuk, yuk? Kita bertemu dengan teman-teman barumu." sambungnya. Taehyung mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

"Taetae."

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Bocah mungil itu menatap sosok asing yang tadi diperkenalkan oleh Seokjin hyung mereka, yang sekarang dengan tiba-tiba meremas kedua pipi gembulnya.

Tidak sakit, sih. Tapi kan aneh.

Taehyung cemberut, anak di hadapannya tidak merespon kalimat perkenalannya sama sekali.

"Aku Tae, Taehyung! Taetae. Namamu siapa?"

Saat baru mengerti ucapan Taehyung, barulah Jimin menjawab, "Ji.. Jiminie. Semua memanggilku begitu."

 _Suaranya halus sekali._ Batin Taehyung spontan.

"Oke, Jiminie! Mulai sekarang kita—"

Ucapan Taehyung terpotong begitu penglihatannya menangkap sesosok 'paman' yang sangat menyebalkan tadi. Jeongguk dengan sengaja tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Jimin dan memangku tubuh kecilnya. "Apa? Mulai sekarang kau dan Jiminie apa, hm?" tanyanya usil, kedua alisnya bergerak naik turun dengan sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau!" Taehyung memekik cukup keras. "Jangan sentuh Jiminieku!"

"Apa maksudmu heh, bocah? Jiminie itu milikku. Kau pergi saja. Anak baru jangan banyak tingkah." Jeongguk semakin gencar menjahili Taehyung. Sebenarnya tadi ia tidak betulan kesal dengan setan kecil itu, ia hanya mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk dekat dengan anak-anak di sekitarnya. Ia menyayangi mereka sama besarnya dengan bagaimana Seokjin menyayangi mereka, kok.

Dan sebenarnya, uh, baginya Taehyung itu imut sekali kalau wajahnya sudah terlipat sempurna begitu. Menggemaskan.

Hanya saja ia tidak akan mau untuk mengakui bahwa Taehyung itu sangat imut. Tsundere, memang.

Taehyung melipat kedua lengan kurusnya persis di depan dadanya, berlagak seperti orang jahat yang sering ia tonton di televisi. "Dengar ya, paman. Aku yang menemukan Jiminie duluan di sini! Sekarang pergi!" serunya galak. Salah satu kakinya dihentak ke lantai yang berlapis busa tipis.

Seokjin yang melihat interaksi mereka bertiga dari kejauhan lagi-lagi tertawa. "Hayo paman Jeongguk, nurut sama jagoan." ujarnya iseng dari kejauhan, sebelum kembali membimbing anak-anak lain untuk menyusun kepingan puzzle.

Jeongguk menggeram kesal. Tidak, ia tidak boleh kalah dari setan ini.

"Dengar ya, setan kecil. Aku yang menemani Jiminie sejak hari pertama ia berada di sini. Sekarang pergi!" ucapnya menirukan logat Taehyung.

Karena kelewat kesal, mata Taehyung mulai berkaca-kaca.

Dan ya, lima detik kemudian suara tangisan si setan kecil itu pecah.

.

.

.

Saat waktu makan siang tiba, Seokjin dengan telaten menyuapi Taehyung. Anak itu ngambek, nyaris tidak mau makan karena pertengkarannya tadi dengan Jeongguk. Butuh kesabaran super untuk berhasil membujuk anak itu.

"Aku kenyang." tolaknya saat Seokjin menyodorkan sendok berisi makanan bergizi ke arahnya. Kedua lengannya mengamit lengan gemuk milik Jimin erat, tidak mau lepas.

Ya, sejak tadi ia tidak mau beranjak sedikit pun dari bocah yang berumur lebih tua dua bulan darinya tersebut.

Umur mereka memang hanya berjarak dua bulan, tapi sifat dan sikap mereka seakan seperti mereka berbeda dua tahun.

Jimin sedari tadi hanya menepuk-nepuk pipi gembil Taehyung, sambil sesekali membujuk Taehyung untuk makan maupun merespon celotehan Taehyung yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Sekarang habiskan minummu, oke Tae?" ucapan Seokjin dibalas anggukan cepat Taehyung yang dengan sigap mengambil jatah minumnya.

Jeongguk yang ditugaskan untuk menemani anak lain hanya memperhatikan dari jauh. Ia dilarang Seokjin untuk dekat-dekat dengan Taehyung dulu. Anak itu masih sensitif, ya walaupun Jeongguk sudah meminta maaf sih, tapi tetap saja.

Seusai menyuapi salah satu batita dan menyanyikannya sebuah lagu sebagai pengantar tidur siang, Jeongguk menghampiri Taehyung dan Jimin yang baru saja selesai makan siang, kembali mencoba untuk mencairkan tembok es yang tercipta di antara dirinya dan Taehyung.

Meskipun sebenarnya tembok es itu dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Tae," sapanya canggung.

Taehyung meliriknya sepintas, kemudian kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jimin, bermanja.

Jeongguk menarik napas dalam.

Sial, anak ini akan susah sekali ditaklukkan.

"Tae." cobanya sekali lagi.

Taehyung yang kini sudah hafal dengan suara lelaki yang disebutnya paman jelek itu semakin menunjukkan sikap tidak pedulinya. Menarik Jimin untuk bangun dan meninggalkan Jeongguk.

Yang sialnya ia malah tersandung kaki jenjang Jeongguk yang melintang diluruskan, membuatnya jatuh membentur lantai.

Dan oops, bahkan Jimin yang sedang digandengnya juga ikut jatuh.

Tangisan kencang kembali pecah di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

"PAPA!"

Taehyung berlari ke arah ayahnya. Setelah hari yang panjang di day care, tiba-tiba saja ia merindukan pria itu.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" ayah Taehyung tampak kebingungan saat anaknya menubruk dan memeluk dirinya erat. Namun tetap membalas pelukan hangat itu, tidak lupa mengelus punggung anak kesayangannya.

"Uh, Tuan Kim— jadi, jadi begini—" Jeongguk tiba-tiba menampakkan dirinya, sedikit panik karena ia telah membuat Taehyung menangis dua kali hari itu. Pandangan matanya tidak fokus, sibuk mencari alasan dan merangkai kata yang kira-kira tepat.

"Loh, Jeongguk?"

"E-eh- Namjoon hyung?"

Mata Jeongguk terbelalak sempurna, kaget setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Ayah dari bocah yang seharian ini ia panggil setan kecil adalah mantan kekasih kakaknya.

Iya, Namjoon adalah mantan kekasih Seokjin.

"Kau.. bekerja di sini?"

Jeongguk mengangguk cepat. "Iya hyung, kebetulan aku sedang libur kuliah. Hitung-hitung sambil membantu—"

"Papa, pulang." rengek Taehyung mulai rewel, mengantuk. Salah satu tangannya bergerak mengusap matanya, sementara yang lain sibuk menarik-narik ujung kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Namjoon.

Namjoon yang masih _speechless_ dengan keadaan sekarang segera tersadar. "Ah- jadi begini, aku sedang terburu-buru karena pekerjaanku sedang menumpuk dan Taehyung sepertinya sudah lelah setelah bermain seharian di sini. Aku akan senang kalau kau bersedia untuk memberi nomor ponselmu, Guk. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti di waktu senggang, bagaimana?"

Jeongguk segera paham dan mengetik nomor ponselnya di ponsel Namjoon.

Setelahnya ia mengantar mereka berdua ke depan gerbang. Ia menjawil hidung mancung Taehyung dan mengusak puncak kepalanya lembut, kembali mengucap maaf karena telah bersikap tidak baik padanya hari ini. "Maafkan hyung ya Taehyungie. Hyung sayang padamu, sampai jumpa minggu depan!"

Dan seperti apa yang bisa kalian prediksi, Taehyung membalas ucapan manis Jeongguk dengan juluran lidahnya.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello:( Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca sampai akhir hurreeeiii.

HAHAHAHAH MAAF YA POINTLESS BANGET CERITA FIKSIKU AMPUN DEH. silakan ketik pendapat ataupun kritik dan saran kalian untuk cerita ini di kolom review ya! terima kasih lagi

.

.

Oh and by the way, is there anyone who interested to read the prequel about Namjoon and Seokjin's lovestory?


End file.
